


Prompt 19: Bind

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's mating cycle comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 19: Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt: BIND

Prompt 19: Bind

Three days. Three days they'd been at this and Dean was worn and exhausted. He could feel Cas behind him, his breathing coming ragged once again, puffs hot against his shoulder. He felt sticky and gross and so very, very sore.

Cas whimpered into his shoulder and Dean knew what he needed. Finding what little strength he had left, he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs and canting his hips up in offering. How much longer could the angel go?

Dean felt Cas crawl over him, his hard cock jabbing around his still loose, wet hole. He hissed when Cas finally pushed in. God that hurt! Cas rutted into him, breaths panting harshly into the nape of his neck. His thrusts quickly gained strength and intensity. One hand came up to grip Dean's shoulder, right over his mark. Dean felt power pour over him, around him, all of it centered on Cas's mark.

"Cas?" he asked, voice broken and fucked out.

"It's almost over," Cas whispered back, voice nearly as wrecked as Dean's.

Dean had no idea how Cas knew, but he prayed he was right. He didn't know how much more he could take. Cas slowed his thrusts, his movements turning into swivels as the knot began to form. While this had felt good at the beginning, by this point, Dean was just too exhausted to enjoy it.

He felt Cas's dick swell, the knot growing, locking them together only... only this time something was different. The knot kept swelling, much larger than any time before. Dean started to panic. It was too big, there was no way he could handle it! He started to fight, trying to get Cas out before the knot was too large. The angel held him down, one hand clamped tight over the mark, the other gripped his hip bruisingly.

"Dean, stop! You're going to hurt yourself," Cas growled, holding him tighter. Dean's panic rose as the knot continued to grow. The burning in his ass spiked and he cried out. Cas squeezed his shoulder tighter and the burning burst through his whole body.

"Fuck!" he spit out, panting through the pain. He felt Cas lean over, felt the angel's mouth attach itself to the nape of his neck. The pain shooting between his shoulder and his ass was blinding, blocking out everything else. He barely felt it when Cas came, teeth sinking deep into his flesh as the burning pain flared. He felt like Cas was burning yet another hand print into him, binding Dean to him for all eternity. Blackness was a blessed release when it finally came.


End file.
